


The Shell of Fur and Happiness

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nagisa is a cat, animal death mention, i started sobbing writing this, military past mention, no animal actually dies but ibara is crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: An unexpected encounter can shape your entire life, can't it?





	The Shell of Fur and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "kitty nagibara adventures" but I suck and now the house is on fire

The taste of dirt lingered on his tongue, making him spit over and over again. The air was suffocating, filled with gunpowder and heavy because of the temperature. The sun was mercilessly trying to burn him alive through thick clothing and Ibara felt dizzy. The battlefield wasn't going to let him rest, he could tell he was dehydrated and on the verge of collapsing. Even so, he readied the gun again and gave his last, final shot, cursing loudly when it missed the target by millimeteres. He didn't even have time to get up when Instructor approached him with sour face.  
\- Are you trying to get us in trouble?  
\- Of course not, Lord Instructor! I'm doing my best, Lord Instructor!  
Yuzuru sighed and shook his head. Because Ibara kept missing the targets, their superiors made them stay overtime and practise. No one was interested in the fact that the boy's sight was weak and he needed glasses. It was pointless, as both were too exhausted to improve, no matter how long they stayed behind, but since the adults felt offended by the presence of children, they had been taking their frustration out on them. Yuzuru squatted next to Ibara, offering him a helping hand with getting up. The boy sent him a scowl, but after some hesistation he took the offer. His body was on the verge of breaking, it's been way too hot for such an intensive practise in the thick, heavy military clothes. He took off those damned gloves and threw them angrily into his backpack.  
\- Here, water.  
Taking a bottle out of his backpack, Yuzuru offered it to Ibara, who hungrily grabbed it and gulped down half of it in one go. He wasn't even aware of how dry his throat had been. Panting like after a long run, Ibara wiped his mouth and stretched, his hurting muscles protesting against any movements.   
\- At least I missed only two of my shots~  
\- As if that would change anything... We should go back, I think we've been here long enough.  
\- Yes, Lord Instructor~  
They still had to pack equipment, put all the targets down and walk a long way to the dormitorium but at least it wasn't the pointless practise. Yuzuru quickly disappeared to put down the targets so Ibara guessed the equipment was left to him. Collecting all the lenses, spare bullets and other fairly useless on the battlefield things he automatically put them in their places in the backpack, his mind blank from exhaustion. That's why, when something soft brushed against his hand, he jumped, almost screaming. Wow, such a soldier.  
\- What the hell...   
There was... a kitten. Or maybe a young cat? Ibara blinked, unable to get rid of shock. What was a cat doing there? How did it get there? Did someone leave it? Such an expensive cat? He was no expert on animals but he could tell it wasn't the type to be left on the streets, leave alone military practise ground. It approached Ibara's hand again, sniffing it with passion.  
\- They smell like gunpowder I guess...  
Wait, why was he explaining things to a furball? The cat looked at him though, it's orange eyes piercing through Ibara.  
\- What's your problem?  
\- Hm? Who are you talking to?  
Yuzuru came back and got greeted by a loud meow. The boy blinked, just as surprised as Ibara had been, and stared at the cat for a long time.  
\- What the hell?  
\- You tell me.  
\- Why would a persian cat be here...? Judging from the amount of dirt, it's been a while since it was left on it's own... Poor thing, it must be starving, there isn't much to eat here...  
The cat meowed again and bumped it's head against Ibara's hand. The softness of fur seemed unsuiting for his rough fingers, so he quickly retreated it.  
\- Ibara, do you have any water left? Maybe we can at least let it drink...  
Saegusa groaned but took the bottle out of his backpack and gave it to his companion. Since they couldn't find anything that could work as a bowl, Ibara cupped his hands and let the cat drink from it. At first it was suspicious, but quickly started gulping down the liquid. Ibara had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing, the cat's tongue was tickling him. Once the pet was done with drinking, Ibara stood up and wiped his hands on his trousers. Yep, good deeds done, now it's time to go back or they won't make it before dinner. Another loud meow stopped him though.  
\- What do you want?  
The cat's tail swung, and it sat next to Ibara's leg. When he tried moving, it went along with him, then sat next to his leg again.  
\- I think it wants to go with us...?  
\- Hell no. How would we even explain it? They will throw it into a trashcan and let it die.  
Ibara knew that gaze. Yuzuru was too soft and couldn't help but worry about small, helpless things. It was already a lost battle... Saegusa sighed and bent over to pick the furball.  
\- Welcome in the family, we get abused and starved everyday... You have a practise in that though.

  
***

  
Ibara blinked, rapidly woken up from very vivid dream. He felt a weight on his chest, guessing that's what woke him up. He sighed and pushed Nagisa off himself.  
\- One day you will kill me this way...  
Nagisa meowed and jumped back at his chest, this time sitting up and staring at him. Honestly, cats are little nightmares. There is a considerable amount of pure evil closed in that cute, soft shell of fur. Nagisa laid down and started biting his t-shirt. Yep, devil.   
\- Yes, yes, I know, you are hungry... Let me get up and we will get you some food.  
Removing persian from his chest was a challenge but in the end, he put the cat down and went to the kitchen. Filling his bowl, Ibara started thinking about his dream. It wasn't unusual for him to dream of the past, usually he would see other memories though. More... sad ones. The day he found Nagisa had been pretty happy, even if the cat was nothing but trouble. He squatted down next to the animal and pet his head. Even though he was eating, Nagisa stopped for a second, meowed softly at him and went back to his meal. Ibara had to fight the urge to lift the cat and bury his face in the soft fur. Every time he dreamt of the past, there was a dull pain in his heart, as if an old wound started hurting even though it's been years. It wasn't that long ago. Maybe that's why it hurt so bad.

  
Buying a protection from cats for laptop keyboard might've been the best purchase in his life. If it wasn't for that simple piece of plastic, Ibara would have to fight Nagisa every time the persian concluded that he can sleep only near him. He would never admit it, but he was relieved to have company. The days when Nagisa was out until nighttime were filled with anxiety and loneliness. The very thought of his only friend getting hurt outside was enough to stop his heart, so Ibara shook his head and concentrated on the screen. It was a simple report, he didn't even have to write it yet but he prefered being prepared. Being a manager for idols was a job that demanded it all the time. Fortunately, the kids he was taking care of were capable and professional, so he didn't worry about them embarassing him. Shortly, he was done with writing, so he kissed Nagisa's head, earning a purr in response, and went to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. When he came back, Nagisa was staring at him with sleepy eyes. Ibara reached to pet him.  
\- It's raining outside, you can't go. I don't have time to bathe you after you happily roll in the mud.  
Nagisa meowed at him and swung his tail as if protesting. Fortunately, as a cat he had no say in this matter. Persian's fur was already a huge pain, having to brush it and wash it all the time, so Ibara never let him out when it was wet outside, even if Nagisa was very unhappy with that. As the meowing didn't work at all, the cat made himself comfortable again and fell back asleep. Ibara continued stroking his soft fur, thinking of the past. He found Nagisa in the wild so he probably could hunt, but the only things he had ever hunted in their new home were rocks. Even so, his life back then must've been more interesting than the one in small apartment in the suburbs of a city. He could easily afford a better flat, closer to the center but then he wouldn't be able to let Nagisa out, so he chose more uninhabited place with less traffic. He looked at the shelf where he placed all the rocks Nagisa brought back home. They were... just rocks. Nothing special about them. Even so, if Ibara tried to throw them away, Nagisa would sulk and hide from him until he brought the rock back so his collection kept growing. In fact, everything in his flat was made to appeal to his cat - he hid all the things that Nagisa could destroy, and the floor was littered with cat toys. Yuzuru gave him picture frames and forced him to put some photos inside, so there were pictures of Nagisa sleeping or playing with a toy mouse on his wall. Nostalgia mixed with fear filled his mind. How old was Nagisa? He had no way to tell since he found him when he was already a young adult. How much is there left? Before he could think, he hugged the cat, Nagisa snuggling to him even though he woke him up.  
\- Please, don't go anywhere I can't see you.  
It hurt, hurt so bad. Everyone left. His parents, Yuzuru, foster father... Nagisa was all he had left. Unable to hold back his tears, he started sobbing, each shaking his body. Nagisa started licking his face, visibly worried about Ibara.  
\- Ahh, I'm so dumb... I got attatched to a stupid furball.  
He could do it. When the time comes, he will say goodbye to his best friend. Until then... let's not think about it. Ibara got up and with Nagisa in his arms went to the kitchen.  
\- How about I give you some treats...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget about kudos/comment!


End file.
